


Harvest Moon

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fill, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: The first full moon after the bite.





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt from 70sarcasmandbowties: temple and biff for the mini au thing, if you're alright with doing more of the mini aus

“You got everything?” Biff asked.

“Yee–pretty sure yeah,” Temple nodded running through his list for the third time, “Stronger locks, reinforcement, we took out the stairs and have a rope ladder, I switched out the nails for the door so that they go further in the wall… I got like a cow worth of meat, squeaky toys–”

“Squeaky toys? Really?”

“I don’t know,” Temple’s voice went high. “Canines like stimulation, maybe that will help!”

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Biff said reassuringly. “Keep going.”

“Um. Music that you like, maybe that’ll be soothing? Some blankets… and…” He gestured to the very last thing that he didn’t want to put a name to. 

“Okay, that’s good,” Biff nodded.

Temple fidgeted. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re … really okay about this?”

The mask of calm on Biff’s face was cracked by a small insecure smile. “I don’t have to deal with what comes after. Listen. I trust you. I know it’ll be fine.” 

“It’s not though, they–you–”

Biff held him by the shoulders. “It’s going to be fine. We’ll just… see how it goes. The cellar’s only exit is the door, we’ve reinforced it and you’re going to push a bunch of stuff in front of it, and… we’ll  _see_.”

“…I’m scared man.”

“Me too.” Biff squeezed his shoulders. “You’re sure no chains?”

“I think that would just get you more worked up… I think… waking up to a bunch of meat and things to chew on will…calm you down? I don’t know.”

“Sounds good.” Biff nodded. 

“Listen it’s… you’re still you, no matter what you become,” Temple said awkwardly. “I don’t want you to… I swear I won’t let you hurt anyone, but I don’t want you to … suffer like that.” 

Biff laughed. “It’s… it’s good. Remember, you promised.” 

“Y–yeah.”

Biff’s face became serious. “You  _promised_ man.” 

“And I will,” Temple snapped. “But I won’t need to.”

“I hope so, but if not… this one’s for you and this one’s for Georgina.” 

He handed off the envelopes. Temple stuff them in his pocket without a word. They wouldn’t be open. He wouldn’t let that happen. 

“Time to go,” Biff said. He gave Temple a hard hug and a kiss on the cheek. “It’s going to be good, man. It’s going to be fine.”

Temple nodded wordlessly. He couldn’t quite push the ‘I love you’ out. 

Biff knew though, so it was okay.

Biff climbed down into the cellar. Temple pulled up the ladder. He closed the door and locked the eight new locks. He checked his clock. They had an hour, but there was no taking chances. He pushed two book cases and the couch in front of the door and then pulled one of the dining room chairs in front to face them. 

He sat, boneless. He pulled the shot gun into his lap. 

Faintly he heard Neil Young croon. 

His leg bounced and he tried not to think about what was about to happen. 

The screams of pain pierced him. He jolted, having lost track of time. It took everything not to push all the junk out of the way and go back down there and make sure he was okay. 

He shook, tears springing to his eyes. Fuck. Fuck. Biff. 

The cries turned into howling. Growls and snarls. Then nothing. Hesitantly he moved forward and pressed his ear to the wall. Something being torn, and then the sound of a squeaky toy. W-was it actually working?

Neil Young reasserted himself, every so often punctuated by a squeak or the tear of meat, heavy panting like a dog. It was a hot night. Maybe next time they could set up some sort of air conditioning?

Temple laughed hysterically. Next time. They’d have to do this every month.

He threw a bit of caution to the wind and collapsed on the couch in front of the book cases. 

Maybe they would be okay though. Maybe it would all be fine. 

The wolf grumbled from the cellar.  


End file.
